


Kuma Search

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [15]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Shirokuma and Panda are presumed missing by Panda-Kun. With multiple evidence behind it to support his fact, Grizzly, Grizz, and himself now must cope with the thought of them gone.





	Kuma Search

It was a bright autumn morning at Shirokuma Cafe, the cool wind blowing through the air, the fresh smell of fallen leaves and pumpkins, it was definitely fall.

A certain Panda walked in the autumn sun to go to his favorite cafe, Shirokuma Cafe. It was where all his friends were! It was where he could be lazy and not be scolded for it! It was almost like heaven! Except he had to pay of course.

The bear stopped at the closed sign and looked at it in confusion.   
‘CLOSED.’ was all it said.

Looking next to it and seeing the hours, it shows the cafe should have been open a few hours ago? ‘Why was it still not open then? Is Shirokuma-San oversleeping? Is he pulling some prank on me?’ Panda kun thought as he went to grab the spare key on top of the door.

Unlocking it he went in and walked through the spacey place.

“Shirokuma San! It’s time to wake up!” Panda kun echoed through his paws, managing to travel his voice across the cafe.

After a minute of no response, the Panda let out a soft groan, heading upstairs to shake the polar bear awake. While he wasn’t one to interrupt laziness...this was just something that had to be nipped in the butt.

“Shirokuma San come on wake u-” He cut himself off to see NO one was there. It was empty. The whole room seemed like it was used only a few hours...but now no one stayed?

This seemed weird even for Shirokuma, the bear was usually awake earlier than usual on weekends and now he isn’t even here?

An unexpected feeling of anxiety began to creep on him. What if Shirokuma actually got himself kidnapped by some mean guys? What if he’s on the run to run away from some bad deed he recently did? 

Many possibilities came to the bear and he couldn’t help but cringe. He needed to find Panda San, And immediately. So he could possibly find that polar bear with another rational head.

Taking one more look filled with nostalgia at the cafe, he soon went out and to Panda’s apartment. Getting there the Panda instantly went upstairs the building until he went to the number of Panda’s room.

From there he knocked fervently on the door. Panic intertwined in with each knock as he desperately called Panda’s name.

“I’m coming in Panda San!” He said after the fifth knock, forcing himself inside as the door surprisingly opened.

It still felt warm in here. Like someone was just here. Panda kun looked around in suspicion, this place seemed messy...something not usual for the usual neat freak of a bear...where was HE?

Looking around, he searched around until he hit Panda’s bedroom. Cautiously he went in and looked to see...absolutely nothing.

Panda kun gave a groan in almost defeat until he stepped in something...warm...a bit sticky...and a deep shade of RED.

Panda kun stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the red substance on his feet with horror before for once, running out the place screaming in terror.

His thoughts racing, who does he GO to for this! Who could he trust to tell about this whole terrifying experience?!  
Two bears suddenly flashed in his mind and from there he ran off in the direction to their place. They definitely could help with this situation.

Stopping at Grizzly’s door, he looked luckily to see his hibernation sign wasn’t up yet...there was still time.

Knocking on the door he waited for an answer, nervously playing with his paws.

Suddenly Grizz answered the door to look down at him, “Hey Panda kun! What are you doing here this ti-”

“There’s no time Guri San! Just let me in! I have something urgent to tell you!” Panda kun waved his paws a bit frantically.

Grizz looked down worried for the other before moving out of the way to let him in.   
What was wrong with Panda kun? Why was HE the laziest bear acting actually worried and active for once?

Rushing in Panda kun sat right next to the larger Grizzly bear sitting in the living room, “Grizzly San! I think Shirokuma San and Panda San are in trouble!”

The Grizzly’s ears perked up at this and looked down at the other with wide eyes. Was this little panda serious?

“What do you mean? Why the hell do you think they’re in trouble?” The Grizzly asked, a scowl beginning to form on his face.

Grizz watched the two’s conversation with a look of shock at the others proclamation, silently waiting for him to continue.

“Well when I went to Shirokuma Cafe this morning, it wasn’t even open for starters! And when I went in, Shirokuma wasn’t even IN there! There was no cute sign saying he would be out or anything...that’s not usual of him!”

“And when I went to Panda san’s house he wasn’t even home either! Then when I walked out of his room...I...stepped in blood!” Panda kun proceeded to bring his foot up to show the red substance on his foot.

Grizzly and Grizz both looked at it in horror, that indeed...looked like blood? But WHY would there be blood in Panda’s house? The Grizzly questioned to himself. 

He could barely contain himself as he looked at the Panda again. But he had to have at least a bit of calmness so they can find out what happened.

Taking a deep breath he began, “Panda kun...we have no sure fire way that something bad happened or is happening to them...I’ll just call them.”  
Grizzly whipped out his cellphone, the tension rising in the room with each sound made as he tapped the numbers with his claws, before bringing the phone to his ear.

Shockingly the thing went STRAIGHT to voice mail for Shirokuma...Grizzly could feel his chest drop in confidence and the air seemed to come right out of him. A nervous sweat went down his head.

“U-Uh I’ll check Panda san’s phone!” Grizzly said with a determined smile.

Tapping Panda’s number in he soon got the exact same thing. Straight to voice mail.

“OKAY IT’S OBVIOUS SOMETHING’S WRONG HERE NOW.” The Grizzly confessed putting the phone down.

“W-Well what do we do!? Do we do a search around the neighborhood and ask people if they seen them?

“No Guri San...we leave it to the professionals.” Grizzly simply said before picking up the phone again and dialing a short but heavy number.

“Hello 911, yes we have two missing bears...mhm...their names are Panda and Shirokuma.” Grizzly said as Panda kun and Grizz looked in shock.

After a few minutes of talking the Grizzly hung up, tears pricking his eyes as he looked away with a frown.

“You can go Panda kun. We got this tooken care of.” The Grizzly simply said

The Panda nodded before walking out the house. The walk home was indeed a slow and painful one. Thoughts of Shirokuma and Panda flashing in his mind, Will they ever be able to find them? Was all that went through his head.

Later, late that night, Panda kun went out the house, to walk to the cafe. See it one more time. Sleep for once seemed to be inevitable as all he could do...was worry?

Heading to the cafe he looked to see one person already sitting at the outside tables. It was Grizz.

“Guri San what are you doing out here?” Panda kun asked as he walked closer to him.

Grizz’s head suddenly rised up and he rubbed his wet eyes to look at Panda kun.

“I-I’m just...thinking...you?”

“Same.” Was all Panda kun could say before reaching on top of the door, getting the key, and entering the now empty cafe.

Grizz followed the other inside as Panda kun turned one of the lights on. It seemed pretty dim but just enough light for them to see.

“What the hell are you guys doing here at this time?” A familiar voice and rough paw went down on both their shoulders.

Looking at the garb the other had on, both eyes widened at the sight. Grizzly was wearing Shirokuma’s uniform?

“G-Grizzly kun...what are YOU doing here?” Panda kun asked, his voice slightly breaking seeing this.

Grizzly soon realized his mistake and looked off with a frown, “I’m...just..here all right?!”

“S-Someone has to watch this place while he’s gone..”

“Grizzly kun! I-It’s barely been a day! Why would you...WANT to just take over so soon! Y-You don’t know they could come back as soon as tomorrow morning!” Panda kun said, false hope rising in his tone.

“Panda kun...THINK for a moment...do you really think that they’re gonna come back in some super magical way by TOMORROW. Panda kun they’re missing...and I don’t think they may be found. So we have to at least try to move on...for the better.”

The Grizzly’s speech was cut off by the little panda actually tackling Grizzly kun. On top of his chest he began to beat him with both paws, albeit not doing a single harm to the larger bear.

“You don’t know that! Y-You don’t know anything! Shut up!, Shut up!, Shut up! T-They...T-They!” The smaller panda began to cry on top of the other as Grizzly slowly picked him off before pulling him into the strongest hug he ever gave Panda kun.

“I know it sucks...and it really hurts.. He whispered to the other as Panda kun continued to sob, it slowly quieting down into whimpers as Grizz joined the hug, tears coming from his own eyes.

Separating Grizzly rubbed the tears from his own eyes before looking down at Panda kun.   
“This place still needs a barista.” He said with a weak smile, it was hard but he was managing to pull through it.

“We have to cope through this somehow.” Grizzly continued before handing the apron to him.

Panda kun took the apron and rubbed a paw over it. Tears threatening to prick through again he put the apron on with a sad smile.

“I’ll do the best I can tomorrow.”

“Guri Chan do you want to take the waiter job?” He asked handing him the other apron.

Grizz could only stare at it with wide eyes. Wiping the last of his tears he took a deep breath before nodding his head yes.  
“Of course.”

The three huddled up before slowly dozing off to sleep together. It was a late night and talking about what happened seemed exhausting.

The next morning the Grizzly woke up with a yaw, gently pushing the two smaller bears off him, causing them to soon wake up.

“C’mon we gotta clean up to start the first day.” Grizzly said getting the broom and beginning to sweep up.

Panda kun and Grizz went to clean the counters and dust things off for the day, the whole place was soon clean and ready for business.

As Grizzly kun unlocked the doors and sat down, the other two bears soon sat next to him, one on each side.

‘Cling Cling.’ the sound of the cafe doors opening sounded through and Grizzly was the first to look in shock to see...Shirokuma and Panda San?!

Panda was his usual naked self, but Shirokuma was wearing some ridiculous sun hat, and a tacky blue Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers.

“W-What the hell?! W-We thought something terrible happened to you guys!” Grizzly barked, with an embarrassed blush slowly painting on his face.

“Hm? What made you think something happened?” Shirokuma asked, confusion painting his face.

“Well for starters when Panda kun went to your cafe you weren’t even there! And when Panda kun...technically broke and entered Panda’s home, he said he found blood on the floor.”  
“We thought you guys were kidnapped! Or on the run!” Panda kun chimed in before rushing to Shirokuma and bringing him into a tight hug.

The polar bear looked down at his smaller friend before patting him.

“It’s okay, we just went out on a trip...and I guess we forgot to add the sign telling that..” Shirokuma’s face fell and an embarrassed blush crept in.

Panda kun and Grizz soon rushed to Panda both bringing him into a tight hug.

“Shirokuma San...that’s why we were on the Japanese news network! They called 911 and filed us missing! And that’s why that officer stopped us when we got back!” Panda said as he patted both them.

Shirokuma nodded in response as Grizzly took off the uniform, embarrassment creeping in..such a silly mistake! He thought.

“So where the heck did you guys even go?” Grizzly kun asked, trying to break that embarrassed mode.

“We went back to Panda san’s cave to pick up a few things. Panda San surprisingly has a lot of human friends and woodland. They were all pretty nice except for one Koala, he sorta reminded me of you Grizzly kun.”

“H-Hey shut your yap!” Grizzly barked

Shirokuma yawned in response, trying to keep up.

“Well, we’re both okay, you all can go home now. I haven’t sleep since 6 am and I won’t be able to run a cafe today like this.” He waved a paw to everyone, as they soon went out.

Watching almost everyone disperse, Panda smiled with tired eyes. Honestly the only thing he wanted is sleep on this Sunday as well.

Panda eyes widened when he couldn’t find Grizz? He probably already went off home. Panda thought beginning to walk to the bus stop when he felt two paws wrap around him one more time and a head rest on him.

Panda flinched in shock to look and see Grizz hugging him? He hasn’t done that much since he came here...it felt nice and familiar.

“I’m glad you’re here bro.” Was all he said before separating and running off to meet with Grizzly to ride home with him.

Sitting at the bus stop Panda began to wait until he heard the jeep pull up right in front of him. Looking up to see it, Grizzly looked off with a blush, “Get in, I can get you home faster.”

Panda smiled before getting in, taking the back, he looked at the two Grizzly’s in silence the way home. And for once it was a peaceful silence home.

**Author's Note:**

> The red thing on Panda-Kun's foot wasn't blood, but it was fake red goo Panda was making for upcoming Halloween in a month.


End file.
